


Of The Wind and Snow

by theauthorish



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: “So this is where you went off to.” His eyes flicker briefly to the waiting girls, who chatter in rapid Italian among themselves, giggling. He raises an eyebrow at Shirou. “Am I interrupting?”“I should hope so,” Shirou responds, though he keeps his tone and smile light for the girls’ benefit. “I just wanted to walk a bit to think and relax. They seem to be planning a date.”Kazemaru snorts softly. “Need a rescue, then?”“Yes please.”





	Of The Wind and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I haven't written for Inazuma Eleven in a while, so I was really happy when namochiiart asked me to write this piece as a gift for her friend J12kon! This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy!

Shirou… probably shouldn’t have been surprised. It did happen often enough-- the team would disembark somewhere to investigate or to stretch their legs, and a girl or two would take an interest in him, drawing him away from the main group.

 

Usually, he managed to turn it to his advantage. It wasn't difficult to flash a smile and ask a few shallow questions, and being polite was even easier. It didn't hurt that doing so often convinced them to give him whatever info they needed at the time.

 

But now, considering the day he’d had-- grueling practice, way more homework than he had the patience for (apparently, representing the country at the FFI wasn't enough to fully excuse him from schoolwork), not to mention the little competitions Someoka proposed (how could Shirou refuse  _ those _ ?)...

 

He really isn't in the mood for entertaining the two girls batting their lashes in front of him, smiling shyly and asking if they could give him a tour around… what part of the island was this again? The Italy sector?

 

…Shirou really shouldn't have wandered so far, all things considered.

 

“--is really nice, so we could eat there! Don’t you think, Alessandra?” one of the girls finishes. Shirou thinks she mentioned her name was Chiara?

 

“Oh yes!” Alessandra agrees, clapping her hands together. “And he absolutely must see--”

 

Even in what must be their second language, they speak quickly. Shirou can barely keep up, but he has to cut in before this goes any further. “Um, thank you so much for the offer,” he starts, mouth awkward around the English syllables-- the only language they have in common. “I couldn't possibly impose on you, though--”

 

“It’s no trouble at all!” Chiara chirps brightly, and oh,  _ joy _ . “We’d love to show you what Italy has to offer-- it isn’t as good as the real thing, of course,” she rambles, “But it’s close!”

 

Alessandra adds, “And it would be such a pleasure to spend time with someone so adorably charming.” She winks.

 

Shirou thinks he might be sick-- of  _ course _ she’s the bold type. Exactly the kind that Shirou can’t help but be dragged along by.

 

Shirou’s mind is still flailing for an excuse, a familiar voice calls out from behind him. “Fubuki!”

 

“Excuse me, ladies.” Shirou flashes them a quick smile and then twists to face Kazemaru. “Hello, Kazemaru,” he says, switching to Japanese.

 

“So this is where you went off to.” His eyes flicker briefly to the waiting girls, who chatter in rapid Italian among themselves, giggling. He raises an eyebrow at Shirou. “Am I interrupting?”

 

“I should hope so,” Shirou responds, though he keeps his tone and smile light for the girls’ benefit. “I just wanted to walk a bit to think and relax. They seem to be planning a date.”

 

Kazemaru snorts softly. “Need a rescue, then?”

 

“ _Yes_ _please._ ”

 

With a quiet nod of gratitude, Shirou turns back to the girls. “I’m afraid I can’t stay,” he tells them, in English once again.

 

“Your friend is welcome to come,” Alessandra offers.

 

“It’ll be fun!” Chiara pipes up.

 

“Ah, I’d love to,” Kazemaru begins, voice laced with apology as he rubs the back of his neck as if he were nervous about the whole thing. Shirou knows he isn’t-- Kazemaru’s mouth is twitching at the corner with what must surely be laughter at Shirou’s expense, but to be fair, Shirou can’t say he wouldn't find this whole situation ridiculous if it were anyone but him currently in it. “But our coach is calling us for a strategy review for the next few games. Maybe another time?”

 

Chiara pouts. “Ah, in that case… we wouldn't have you lose on our account.”

 

“Well, not because of our meeting. Losing against our country’s team on the other hand…” Alessandra grins. “Quite likely. Nothing personal, of course.”

 

/////

 

It’s a little after that that they finally manage an escape, both Kazemaru and Shirou with a number scrawled on their arms.

 

They agree to wash it off before any of the rest of the team can see it; they’d never hear the end of  _ that _ .

 

“Your English is really good,” Shirou observes, as they walk back, making their way through more alleys and backways than he would have liked-- but it seemed the most peaceful way. They’d tried the normal route first, but after having to excuse themselves three separate times before even hitting the halfway point between the two areas of the island, Kazemaru figured it was altogether less exhausting to pick their way through the litter and the narrow, twisting paths.

 

Kazemaru shrugs, stepping onto and over an old tire. “I watch a lot of American TV.” 

 

“I see. What kind of shows?”

 

“Mmm… mostly suspense and mystery. A bit of comedy.” He shrugs again. He starts to smile. “Speaking of comedy--”

 

And… here it comes, Shirou thinks, fighting back a smile as Kazemaru snickers. “That was pretty funny, back there. Most guys have trouble getting the  _ chance _ to talk to a girl. And there you are, having a problem with the opposite.”

 

Shirou chuckles weakly. “I normally wouldn't have minded, but I’m so  _ tired _ today.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Kazemaru hops over a crate. “Man, your face when that blonde one--”

 

“Alessandra,” Shirou interjects, unthinking. In his defense, it seems only good manners to use a name that someone’s taken the trouble to give you.

 

“...Right. Well, you should have seen your face when she smiled at you. You looked like you were facing a shark with its jaws wide open.”

 

Shirou groans. “Oh god, did I really? Could she tell? That’s…” Infinitely rude, for one, not to mention embarrassing. He shakes his head.

 

Kazemaru laughs again, punching him gently in the shoulder. “Keep moving, ladies’ man, coach might not have been really looking for you earlier, but if we take any longer, he might just actually start.”

 

Shirou picks up the pace a bit, weaving through the obstacles as nimbly as Kazemaru himself, though his muscles are really starting to feel the ache about now.

 

Maybe a walk hadn't been his best idea.

 

“But, y’know, she probably didn't.” Kazemaru tells him. “Notice your expression, I mean. It’s kinda scary how good you are at smiling even when you don’t feel like it.” He glanced back at Shirou to meet his gaze. “I barely noticed, and only because we’ve been friends so long.”

 

Kazemaru lets Shirou have a moment-- whether on purpose or not, Shirou doesn't know-- as he recalls all the reasons why he’s had practice keeping up a facade, and all the reasons he has now not to need one. A large part of that was thanks to the Raimon team, Kazemaru included.

 

It makes Shirou warm inside, knowing he has such good people to trust.

 

The odd, nostalgic spell that’s fallen over Shirou as Kazemaru grimaces down at his forearm. “Though I can’t say I blame you for looking that way under her attention. She seems… pretty fierce, to put it nicely.”

 

It’s Shirou’s turn to laugh now, nudging Kazemaru with an elbow. “She definitely liked you, though.”

 

Kazemaru gives him a mock-scowl, gently shoving him away. “I should have left you to ’em.”

 

Before Shirou can retort or apologize (he hasn’t decided yet), Kazemaru’s expression softens into a smile. “Well, whatever, dinner’s probably ready now, and since we’re already in the Japan sector, we should be good.”

 

Shirou blinks, glancing around. “Huh.” So they were.

 

Kazemaru rolls his eyes and drags him onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter @theauthorish


End file.
